


[Podfic] Twenty-Five Things Hijikata Will Remember

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 14:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11292927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: But his is a practical heart.





	[Podfic] Twenty-Five Things Hijikata Will Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [25 Things Hijikata Will Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48101) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in May 2010.

**[MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201005084.zip)**

**[M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201005112.zip)**

42:21

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
